Tanjoubi Omedeto
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: Parecía un día cualquiera, pero para él era un día especial y solo quería festejarlo al lado de su familia.


**Hola a todos! :'D**

 **Vengo con este One-shot para festejar el cumpleaños del hermano con complejo de Edipo, antenita loca y sádico psicópata. Mejor conocido como Kamui~ :'D**

 **Espero que les guste~ Y también se la dedico a mi senpai y beta Rasen, quien ama con todo su ser al antenita loca *3***

 **Cuando quieran festejar algo. Que sea. junto con las personas importantes para uno**

Dentro de uno de los callejones de la ciudad de Edo se apreciaba a un joven de cabellos carmesí, arrojando contra la pared al último gamberro que había tenido la autoconfianza para enfrentarle. A su alrededor permanecían inconscientes aquellos que habían tentado su suerte; y aunque había obtenido la victoria, también había recibido sus buenos golpes.

—Con que aquí estabas —había dicho con tranquilidad un intruso, interrumpiendo el silencio que había sido provocado por el chico. Ese mismo le saludaba con una inocente sonrisa a pesar de los rasguños que tenía en toda la cara.

—Abuto, veo que me buscabas~ —contestó con voz cantarina. El castaño no pudo evitar suspirar de resignación.

—Pues claro idiota. Tu madre te castigará cuando te vea así —es que ya se imaginaba a ese problemático recibiendo la reprimenda de su vida—. Además, se supone que el cumpleañero debería estar festejando y no peleándose en un callejón mugriento como este —mofaba con diversión el de pelo castaño.

—Entonces llévame a comer —soltó descaradamente mientras miraba con sus ojos azulados al castaño.

—¿Y por qué debo invitarte? —preguntó molesto. Sabía que invitarlo significaría terminar con la cartera vacía.

—Es porque tú diste la idea. Asimismo, como dijiste, es mi cumpleaños~ —alguien era bueno aprovechando oportunidades.

El castaño iba a contraatacar tal descarada respuesta, pero el sonido de los carros de policía lo detuvo. Y es que estaba preocupándose al contemplar que todos esos cuerpos continuaban totalmente estáticos, sin muchos indicios de recobrar la conciencia

—Es mejor irnos de aquí —no necesitó su contestación para salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

El parque era el lugar perfecto para descansar después de haber corrido tan velozmente para no ser capturados por las autoridades.

—Y bien, ¿me dirás por qué estabas peleando? —curioseó el castaño al de ojos azulados. Ese que ya se encontraba devorando hamburguesa bastante grande para una persona normal. Al final había logrado su cometido de que lo invitara a comer.

—Cuando desperté no había nadie en mi casa —había empezado a quejarse mientras masticaba la deliciosa hamburguesa.

—Primero termina de comer. Es repugnante —regañaba el castaño a Kamui. Este no dudo en comer lo que le quedaba de una sola engullida, logrando que el castaño lo mirara con más asco que hace unos segundos atrás.

—Al no ver a nadie en la casa empecé a buscarlos —un puchero adornaba su mejilla, en señal de la molestia que sentía al no haber encontrado a su familia—. Y en el camino me tropecé con esos tipos. Ellos parecían querer pelear y no me negué a su reto —terminó su relato con la sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba.

El castaño solamente podía suspirar al escuchar el relato de Kamui. Sabía que estaba molesto de que su familia no estuviera en casa el día de su cumpleaños y por eso aquellos tipos se convirtieron en sus víctimas. Aunque claro, él nunca se negaría a un combate.

—¿Y para qué me buscaba Abuto? —interrogó, logrando hacer que el castaño saliera de sus pensamientos.

—Es cierto. Necesito que vengas conmigo a un lugar —se levantó.

—¿A dónde? —sus ojos azulados mostraban la curiosidad que tenía ahora.

—Tú sígueme —le regañó al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar—. Tendrás deliciosa comida —solo tuvo que nombrar aquellas palabras mágica para que el pelirrojo lo siguiera.

Kamui quedó confundido a ver el lugar a donde habían llegado: su casa.

—Abuto, ¿por qué estamos en mi casa? Creí que sería un lugar interesante —a pesar del tono juguetón había una amenaza hacia el castaño por haberle engañado.

—No digas tonterías. Ven y entra de una buena vez, idiota —no dudó en empujarlo a la puerta con brusquedad—. Ve lo que hay dentro mejor.

Kamui veía con molestia a su amigo; el mismo que le regaló una señal para que abriera la puerta. Confundido y curioso ante la insistencia del castaño decidió abrir la puerta sin mayor dilación.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando su hermanita le reventó en su cabeza un huevo, a tan solo un segundo de haber entrado.

—Agradéceme. Con esto no necesitarás pelucas en el futuro —alegaba Kagura tan descaradamente mientras se reía por su exitosa broma.

—Te patearé —fue la contestación del mayor. Y mientras le sonreía ignoraba por completo la viscosidad del huevo en su cabeza.

Más aquella frase solamente se quedó en eso. Fue así debido al acercamiento de sus dos progenitores.

—Kamui, feliz cumpleaños —con la felicitación de su querida madre, Kamui se olvidó por completo de todas las molestias vividas. Y hasta había logrado percatarse de que su casa estaba decorada para él, solo para él. Además, todos sus conocidos estaban reunidos en el salón.

—Sentimos si no nos viste cuando te levantaste, pero no queríamos arruinar esta sorpresa —decía el hombre de la casa.

Kamui se limitó a sonreírles.

Creyó que nadie de su familia recordaba su cumpleaños. Haciendo que en lo profundo de su corazón se sintiera decepcionado. No obstante, ahora veía que no fue así. Que su familia le había preparando esta pequeña fiesta y eso logró que se sintiera dichoso y feliz.

—Tengo hambre. Quiero comer —bastaron esas palabras para que empezara la fiesta.


End file.
